Broken Mirror Demon
by Kitsune no Iryjon
Summary: What happens when the village that shunned you and the people that betrayed your trust wants you back? That's the same question Naruto had in his mind as he encountered his old home and friends once again, after his banishment. Find out what happens next. Rate and Review, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys!  
**

** This is my first fic and I really hope you like it. Read, rate and review. If you guys like the first chapter or prologue, then I'll make more. I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters. Enjoy! XD**

(Prologue)

At times, I would assume that I was destined to be alone; I know it's an unhealthy thought but I just can't help it. Trust me; you would do the same if you were in my shoes.

Why would I think of this? Well, it's because all through my life, I have been neglected, beaten, burned, drowned, bullied, poisoned and scarred. My childhood was thrown out the window and I was forced to mature faster to survive my harsh existence. In my days in the academy, I was belittled by my fellow students, I was hurt by their hateful words but instead of fighting back, I only smiled and laughed the insults away.

The friends and family in all but blood that I held dear betrayed my trust and friendship; they turned their backs on me when I needed them the most. The woman that I considered as a big sister and or mother banished me and striped me of my ninja rank; crushing the little hope I had as well as my long time dream.

More painfully kept secrets were hidden from me as I grew up but the day I left the place I once called home, I found all those secrets and took them for my own. I left and I swore never to come back, I was broken, shattered by the people I promised to protect.

I traveled and met new people along my journey; I trained and matured for the better. I never looked back into my past instead; I buried them along with the images of my old_ friends_ and _precious people_. I started a new life that I carved on my own, swore to never let others control my mind and body but I knew that my past would come back to haunt me.

But I got my own secrets yet to reveal or further hide so, I say, let them chase me. Let's just see if they could keep up but until then, I will enjoy and cherish the adventures I would have.

The people that don't know me say I' am no one, the people that knows my name say that I' am a warrior and the people who cares and knows who I truly am say that I' am a pure soul that had suffered more than others.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I'm the Broken Mirror Demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone!**

**First of all, I wanted to thank you for reading and reviewing my fic! I really appreciate it! I know there was a lot of things or materials that were missing from my first chapter and I know a lot of you are asking some questions about the fic. So, I'm going to answer the possible questions you have.**

**Q: Why was Naruto banished?**

**A: It's because he failed to bring Sasuke back to the village in the retrieval arc, the usual cause. I know it's a bit overused but the whole event about Sasuke's defection was really a big impact in the anime. So, I figured that I'd use it like the other fics.**

**Q: Did everyone of his friends betray him?**

**A: No, not everyone. Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Shino didn't betray him but they couldn't defend him because they really didn't have that much power over the council or the civilians to convince them. The Ichiraku's, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Konohamaru corps didn't approve of the banishment but like the other rookies they couldn't really do anything. **

**Q:Why did some of his friends betray him?**

**A:Because they thought that Naruto was the Kyuubi and he was just acting all innocent. **

**Q: Is this one of the stories where Naruto's parents are actually alive and they abandoned him for the favor of their other child or children? **

**A: No, it is not but I might consider making one of those fics in the near future if you want.**

**These questions were actually asked by NarutoKushina and since I did notice that I had some information missing, I decided to clear it up for you guys so you won't be all confused. The rest of the missing information will be explained in the later chapters.**

**Thanks, guys! As usual, you can send me some suggestions and advices. Please read, rate and review!**

(Chapter 1 – Visiting the Kazekage and the Consequences)

It was a beautiful day in the land of Sunagakure. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, the birds were singing, the children happily playing, and the females were blushing and giggling-wait…

What?

Oh, I see. It seems that the cause of the females' behavior is a very attractive young man looking for a good book at a nearby bookstore. I mean, who wouldn't be able to say yes to the charming male with his athletic lean body, his lightly tan skin, his soft blonde hair, his dashing bright smile and his sparkling blue eyes that seems to rival the sky and sea.

The young man seemed to be wearing a casual yet, fashionable attire; he was wearing a gray long-sleeved vest over a black wife beater, faded blue jeans and white converse, he had 3 earrings on his left earlobe that adds a sense of rebellious appearance to him.

This charming male is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, and the new Kyuubi no Kitsune.

At the age of 18 years, Naruto agreed to infuse with a weakening Kyuubi or Kuruma. It turns out that the seal was slowly draining Kuruma of his power and chakra, converting it to pure chakra for our favorite blonde; enlarging the already abnormal chakra pools the blonde had.

Although, Kuruma wasn't going to actually die, he wanted an heir to the Kyuubi no Kitsune name and since the fox demon was sealed, he chose Naruto instead. Over the years, Kuruma and Naruto became close; the massive fox also shared the truth about his attack at the village 18 years ago and gave the blonde the permission to access his youkai anytime he needed it.

Before returning back to the Demon world, Kuruma infused with Naruto, making him the new king of the demons and the new Nine Tailed Fox Demon. The former fox demon, on the other hand, had his soul back in his old home.

Naruto trained and trained, he sharpened his skills in ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, he also took up some kenjutsu and fuinjutsu training. Over the years, he became much stronger than he was. Although, he had so much power, Naruto never used it for his own desires, he used it to protect and save people that truly needed it; he became a hero in many places but the fame and power never got him a swell head.

Now, we can see that our favorite former jinchuuriki is making his way to the Kazekage tower for his occasional visit; he has been visiting Gaara and his siblings for quite a while now. Ever since he saved his redheaded friend from the Akatsuki; he had been visiting often to make sure nothing was wrong with the Ichibi seal that was slightly tampered by the two Akatsuki members.

"Excuse me, I'm here for a meeting with the Kazekage", Naruto stated with a small smile.

The secretary blushed and stuttered to him to go in. The blonde demon widened his smile and thanked the still blushing secretary before knocking on the office door. A faint 'Come in' was heard from the other side, he turned the knob and slowly opens the door. Naruto spotted his friend and his two siblings behind the table, talking to each other.

"Uzumaki...", Gaara politely greeted. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Gaara, I've already told you. Call me Naruto, we're friends now aren't we?", the blonde said. Gaara stared at him with a deadpanned expression, the redhead stayed silent while Naruto sweat dropped as he understood his friend's act.

"You're not going to change it, are you?", Naruto concluded which earned him a small smirk from the Ichibi jinchuuriki.

"Alright, alright. Do what you want. Anyway, how's everyone doing?", the blonde sighed and waved his hands in a surrendering way before his eyes softened.

"We're doing just great. The village has been receiving a big amount of missions this month and things seems to be running smoothly", Temari informed with a smile, she was truly happy that things seemed to be peaceful for their village that they considered as their home.

"That's good to hear. What about the seal?", Naruto asked.

"I think the seal is fully repaired. I haven't felt Shukaku's chakra for weeks, now and he's not screaming or whimpering in pain, anymore", Gaara coolly replied while Naruto nodded.

"I see, I'll do one last check up to see if it is repaired so, that there won't be anymore problems or implications", the blonde demon answered and the redhead nodded, trusting his friends advice.

"Alright then, Uzumaki. So, how are _you_ doing?", Gaara asked. Naruto chuckled, he scratches the back of his head with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I've been doing fine. I've been training with my demonic chakra, lately and I'm getting more and more control over it, too. I visited Tazuna and his family, a few weeks ago. While I was at Wave, I also decided to visit Haku and Zabuza's graves", Naruto told them.

The three siblings knew about Naruto's early adventure in Wave as well as his first friend, Haku, they knew that the blonde missed his friend but they were confident that he wouldn't dwell that much in the fast; he just keeps moving forward. They also were informed about Naruto infusing with Kuruma, which at first, earned him disapproving and disbelieving replies. But after explaining, the siblings doubts began to fade.

Naruto and the sand siblings spent the whole day with each other, chatting, joking or even laughing with each others presence. Days like this, the blonde would slowly forget every single detail of his horrible childhood, his painful memories would ,instead, be replaced with loving moments with his real friends and comrades. Yup, he was finally having a happy life.

(Meanwhile, back in Konoha)

Kami seems to be teaching Konoha a pretty long and painful lesson, these past few years. The said village seemed to be living in their own fiery, unforgiving Hell. A dark cloud could be sworn seen hanging over the Leaf village; a cloud of depression, regret, guilt and self-loathing .

Ever since Naruto's banishment, Konoha's smooth and still road of management became a bumpy, rigid terrain. Suna, Kumo and Kiri , as well as Snow, Wave and Tea country became rather hostile to Konoha for banishing a determined hero. The Leaf village's allies seemed to have cut all ties with them because of their undeserved act on our favorite blonde, resulting for Konoha's reputation and systems to burn into dust.

Konohagakure seemed to be in much deeper Hell when Wave and Sand nullified their treaty and their contracts. Since Suna and Nami were their main source of essentials because of their rich resources, Konoha's stocks got limited and their supplies were reduced to minimal numbers. The said village grew weak in it's structures and security, meaning that they were vulnerable to enemies.

It seems that the only thing that was keeping them alive was the Fire Daimyo's decision to not cut their funds and their rights to be able to take up missions. The Hi no Kuni's Daimyo hoped that one day, the once strongest village would regain it's former Will of Fire. The village had became corrupted after the Kyuubi's attack, it became a bother to the daimyo since Sarutobi, the Sandaime hokage, was a good friends of his; he didn't want to see the village that his friend worked so hard to protect, fall into darkness. So, he tried to give the village another chance, wishing their arrogance and ignorance would permanently disappear .

The people who didn't back-stabbed Naruto seemed to be more worried about their blonde hero than their own village. After the banishment, Naruto seemed to have dropped from the face of the Earth. Jiraiya had even to use his spy networks to try and find his apprentice but with no such luck, the blonde stayed hidden.

The others who did betray the new blonde Kyuubi had been developing a sense of guilt and regret in their hearts for turning their backs on Naruto, even Sasuke. They began to question their judgment but they knew the past wouldn't be able to change. 3 years his defection, Sasuke had finally accomplished his goal of defeating his brother but he had been also beaten within the inch of his life, himself. The raven haired avenger was then found by Kakashi and his team composed of Sakura, Sai and Yamato, and was brought back to the village. Since he had nowhere to go, Sasuke agreed to return to Konoha, he had decided to go back to his normal life, after killing his brother; he had wanted to be with his old friends, again.

But when the raven had heard about his considered rival/brother was exiled, he had almost went on a killing spree if it weren't for the rookies holding him off with the help of their senseis. Sasuke had promptly demanded why his friend was banished which resulted for him to go in deep depression knowing he was the cause of his best friend fate.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves is now a village drowned in suffering and regret, knowing that they had run out one of their most important heroes gave them a reason to really consider themselves selfish and self-centered; all they want is to get their warrior back and beg for forgiveness, simple as that right?

Oh, how wrong they are when they thought it would _that_ easy.

**So, there you have it. The second chapter to my story.**

**Just wanted to tell you guys that there won't be much bashing in this fic since I, myself, don't really like banishing that much but don't worry, like everyone else, I still read fics that has bashing in it. Sorry if the chapter was a little bit too fast and I apologize if there is any bad grammar. By the way, Kakashi also kind of betrayed Naruto since he didn't really do anything to defend him but he also realized that he shouldn't have ignored Naruto. The reason why will be explained in the later chapters like the other missing information.**

**Thanks, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys!**

**Here is the new chapter! Sorry if it's a little late but here it is! Send me some advices and suggestions! Sorry about the bad grammar. And Please read, rate and review!**

(Chapter 2 – Mission to Find a Demon)

"Ugh…This is so frustrating!", groaned one Tsunade Senju behind her desk as she went through all the possible missions they can get.

Ever since the banishment of one their most important ninjas they had, missions for profit were running low for Konoha. All the other villages were ignoring and avoiding them like a plague, probably because they think Konoha was nothing but a selfish hellhole and preferred for Suna nins' help.

Nowadays, the only missions and assignments they were getting were low ranked missions like D or C ranked missions, which weren't enough for anyone. Because of this the civilian council is becoming more unbearable for many people, including Tsunade.

The council had been whining like children for not having enough power and profit. Considering the whole mess was partly their fault, Tsunade had reduced the council's command over the village to that of an advisor, which what the council was supposed to be until they had grown the nerve to overrun the hokage's decisions.

Another problem that had been growing bigger for the said village was that an unknown hero had been cleaning almost every A-ranked to S-ranked missions out but was only taking little amounts of the rewards and bounty. The unknown hero was always requested for such high ranked missions because of his generosity and kind heart. When heard of this, the council had been bugging and annoying the hokage to send some shinobis to go after him and force his loyalty to the village, which was a terrible idea for everyone.

Reading the guy's profile on the bingo book, the unfamiliar warrior was almost to kage level and was even known to have saved the Kazekage, Gaara, from two Akatsuki members. Tsunade knew that she just can't send her shinobis carelessly to go find and potentially fight a powerful stranger without real information about him.

Yeah, this was a problem for Konoha but they can't really blame anyone but themselves for these results; they were the one who crafted this whole mess. No one is to be blamed but themselves.

"I just hope you're alright Naruto. Where ever you are", Tsunade sighed, she missed the brat but she can't really leave her responsibilities as the Hokage to go find her considered little brother.

'_I guess I shouldn't really be calling him that since I didn't even try to defend him or talk to him before he left_' Tsunade sighed again at the thought.

It was true that she agreed to banishment but it was only because she had no power over the people of Konoha like the council, she thought that it was for the best for Naruto to leave because if he stayed, more problems would occur. But when she realized what it would bring, it was already too late. Now, she was regretting her decision, like everyone else. Well, except for the council, who hates the blonde with passion.

Knocking at the door brought Tsunade back from her thought, she muttered a 'come in' and saw Shizune open the door. Since the banishment, Shizune had also changed; she became quieter and a tad bit cold to the people of the village, even to Tsunade.

Going against the decision of exile, Shizune was not the one to be considered a traitor to the blonde former Konoha shinobi, In fact, she even yelled at Tsunade before the hokage could even consider the act of banishment but like everything else, it was nothing but a whisper in the ear compared to the loud shouts of the people.

"Tsunade-sama, the council wants to see you, again", Shizune informed with a slightly monotone voice. Tsunade groaned in annoyance and nodded.

"Alright, Shizune. Thank you", the female hokage said while she stood up from her chair and walked over to the door.

This was gonna be one hell of a meeting.

(At the Council Chambers)

"Alright, you old bats! What do you want this time?!", Tsunade shouted in anger. The council faced her and some of them sneered. All in once, the council members started demand incoherent nonsense, which only infuriated the hokage more.

"Everyone, SHUT THE HELL UP!", Tsunade yelled, slamming her fist down on her table that caused it to crack and creek. The council silenced themselves at seeing the angered hokage's raged outburst.

"Just tell you want and get this whole stupid attempt over with!" , the female hokage sat back on her chair and rubbed her temples. Danzo bravely stood up and voiced his 'attempt'.

"Tsunade-sama, we request a team of shinobi to find this man for the village's rise", Danzo calmly said and showed a picture in the bingo book.

A picture of a plain black mask with silver crack-like lines over the mask was displayed on the page, the picture of the said unknown hero; the Mirā Akuma or the Mirror Demon. Looks like they want to try and force his loyalty to village. Again.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We can't just send our shinobis after this guy! He's too powerful for to us take! Besides! What if doesn't want to!? What if we provoke him and end up destroying the village, which will cause more problems!", Tsunade angrily replied, which caused some to flinch.

"But, Hokage-sama!-", one of the council protested before he was cut off by Tsunade's yell.

"No! That's it! We are done with this meeting!", the female hokage was about to leave when-

"I think you should consider this, hime", a gruff voice suggested. Tsunade knew that voice, she turned and saw Jiraiya near the window with a bruise on his cheek.

"Jiraiya…you went to the bathing house and got yourself beaten up again, didn't you?" Tsunade exasperatedly asked. Jiraiya only replied with a sheepish smile but turned to a serious face again.

"Seriously, hime. Maybe you can reconsider their request", Jiraiya repeated which earned him a questioned look from the blonde hokage.

"And why should I do that?", Tsunade asked. Jiraiya smugly smirked and walked over to her, he whispered something to her while the council tried to eavesdrop but failed miserably.

Whatever Jiraiya told her, it made Tsunade's eyes widen and her body to slightly tremble. After a short moment of silence, her eyes began to water with tears but the tears quickly disappeared and her eyes began to burn with determination.

"Shizune! Assemble the Konoha 12 and Kakashi in my office in five minutes!", Tsunade commanded while Shizune blinked but slowly nodded.

(At the Hokage's Tower – 5 minutes later)

All of Konoha 12 and Kakashi Hatake were standing in front of a very serious Tsunade and an equally serious Jiraiya. This earned some confused reactions but no one said a word. Tsunade took a deep breath and Jiraiya straightened his form.

"You have all known about the mysterious shinobi who had been creating heroism in some villages now, right?", Tsunade started earning a nod from the group.

"Yes, we do, Tsunade-sama. May I ask why you mentioned this?", Kakashi asked without his favorite little book in sight.

"Because, you're going to find and bring him here to the village", the female Hokage replied. The group's eyes widened and some had their mouths gaped.

"B-But Tsunade-sama. Isn't this guy almost Kage-level? I don't think we can-", Sakura was cut off when the blonde hokage's eyes started to water.

"I don't care just track him down and bring him here!", Tsunade intervened.

"But Tsunade-sama, we can't risk having one our shinobis to die. W need all the help we can get-", Kakashi reasoned but stopped when he heard the hokage's cry.

"I don't care if he's as strong as the Rikudou Sennin! I want him here! I just want my outoto back!", Tsunade lightly sobbed, she couldn't take the emptiness anymore. Without Naruto, the village was nothing to her, he was her inspiration to continue being hokage but without him, it made no sense to carry on and serve this village.

The reaction caused confusion. Did the hokage have a brother? Why did she need this person so much! Who? What? And Why? Then realization hit them like a ton of bricks. The only person she would consider as a brother is-

'_Naruto'_, the group's eyes widened once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys!**

**Sorry for the late update. Had a minor case of writer's block, back there. The computer keyboard was also a problem, it keeps turning off at randoms times and it is irritating me. Anyway, please keep voting for the pairings of this fic! I don't think the pairings voting would end until chapter 6 or 7. So, please keep voting!**

**Thank, thank you for all the positive feedbacks and suggestions. I really love it how you guys keep encouraging me to continue. I really appreciate! I know I said it before but really, thank you!**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar or spelling! And please, read, rate and review!**

(Chapter 3 – Arriving at Suna)

Naruto sighed in content as he took a sip of his favorite tea, his gaze lingered on the peaceful village that is Suna. It has been 2 weeks since he had come to visit Gaara. After checking on the repaired seal, the redheaded jinchuuriki insisted for his friend to stay, even for just a little while. Naruto gladly took up the offer and decided to have a break from the action.

Renting in a hotel, Naruto found his stay relaxing; he had grown to love the view from the balcony of his room and would gaze at the village's view from above. For the blonde, life had been nothing but good results and happy endings. Well, that was _after_ he had left Konoha. Thinking about it, Naruto realized that all his miserable memories came from the village he once loved and deemed as his home.

'_Home, my butt. I never had a home until I left that place',_ the blonde bitterly thought, he never wanted to hate Konoha; it _was_ his old home. But the people of the said village made him to. Now, he neither cared or was hostile towards Konoha instead, he was neutral or in a more simpler way to put it; he didn't give a shit. If they won't mess with him, he won't mess with them. Simple enough, right? Right. That's all he ever wanted.

Naruto let his lips form into a soft smile while he walked back inside his room, he places his tea cup down and sits down on the small kitchen table, where all his weapons were neatly placed and organized. Ranging from senbon needles to large kunais, daggers to katanas/swords and butterfly knives to whips. The blonde demon had already mastered and/or was still learning weapons of different kinds.

The blonde lifts one of his most favorite weapons, Jigoku no Noroi, a special ōdachi that was given to him by literally an unknown stranger when he was 17, and cleans it with a soft cleaning tool. Naruto discovered that the ōdachi had special abilities after Kuruma had used his demonic chakra to help upgrade the sword once. The sword was literally given to him by someone he hadn't met, although, Kuruma seemed to have known the person but couldn't quiet put his massive claw on it.

Naruto sadly smiled at the thought of his old companion. In an angle, Kuruma _was_ the only one who was ever there for him (except for some few choices), the demon had been such a great friend, teacher and advisor to him for so long. The new blonde Kyuubi just hoped that one day, they would meet again.

**(Meanwhile, A few Miles Outside of Suna's Walls)**

A group of shinobis sluggishly walked through the dessert, the heat of the scorching sun shined throughout the whole landscape. The sand was as hot and if weren't for their ninja sandals, their feet could've been burned. The group panted in exhaustion, they had longed for a short rest but the leader of the group wouldn't let them.

"Kakashi...sensei...could we please...rest for a while...", Sakura wheezed to an equally exhausted Kakashi. The scarecrow jounin had to admit, he too was tired. They had been walking for hours now and the heat wasn't helping the situation but they had to keep moving or eventually, someone might have a heatstroke.

"No...Sakura...We have to keep moving...or someone might faint in the heat...we can't afford to...carry one of us...in this hot state...or we, too, will faint", Kakashi answered between pants and small gasps. The younger shinobis groaned, except for one.

Ever since they had left the village, Sasuke had been searching non-stop, intending on retrieving his friend like how the blonde had retrieved him. These past few years without Naruto, the raven had been, if possible, more anti-social and quiet, not even the usual grunt or 'Hn' was heard from him. Sasuke stayed silent as he walked with the rest of the gang with sheer determination.

"Sasuke-kun...maybe...you should...slow down a...bit...You shouldn't...waste your..energy like that", Ino told the raven haired shinobi, who decided to ignore her words.

An hour later, the group had successfully reached the entrance to the village, they were about enter when two Suna shinobis stopped them.

"Halt! What are you doing here, Leaf shinobis?", one of the guards said with a glare. Kakashi stepped in front and bowed in respect, not wanting to anger the two any further.

"We are here to look for someone very important. Please, let us enter. We promise not to make any trouble", the silver haired jounin answered. The two guards directed their glares at Kakashi, they had visible scowls on their faces.

"You know very well that our villages aren't allies anymore, Sharingan no Kakashi", the other guard retorted, causing some of the Konoha 11 to flinch.

"Please, we won't cause any problem", Sakura tried but failed when both guards still said no. Sasuke was getting impatient, he was about to to snap at the two shinobis when a familiar blonde and puppeteer walked over to them. The two siblings noticed the group of the Konoha nins and narrowed their eyes.

"Konoha ninjas?! What you doing here!?", Kankuro growled at them while his sister nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, what are you doing here in our village. Your kind isn't welcome here, remember", Temari harshly reminded.

"Oh, come on! It's not like we're going to do any harm to anyone. We just need to-", Kiba complained when-

"What's going on here", a voice pitched in. The others turned to see Gaara with killing intent leaking off him, causing the girls of the Konoha group to whimper and tremble while the boys stayed strong but failed when some noticed that they were slightly shaking.

"Care to explain why you _Konoha shinobis_ are in _my village_?", Gaara sharply asked, glaring at the reason of his friends pain in the past. Anger and Hate was rising from his person and everyone could feel it. The leaf shinobis were getting really scared by the way the situation was worsening but they knew they couldn't leave until they at least find evidence that their blonde friend was there.

"Kazekage-sama, these shinobis were trespassing in our territory without permission", the guard beside the redhead explained.

"Wait! We weren't trespassing! We had asked for you to let us enter. Isn't that permission enough?!", Sakura defended. Fright was slowly building up at the sight of the dangerous Ichibi vessel. It wasn't a secret that Gaara was very protective of his love ones and friends. Hurting one of them would be the last thing you should do.

"Yes, you did", Gaara monotonously replied, earning sighs of relief from the foreign ninjas. But their hope was crushed when the redhead had continued.

"And the answer is no. You may not enter our village for whatever reason you have to trespass in our territory", the One tailed demon holder broke their chance, he then leaned to one of the guards and whispered in his ears.

"Go tell Uzumaki that his _old friends_ are here and he better hurry", the guard nods and walks away, trying not to look suspicious in front of the other shinobis.

"Just let us in. Even just for an hour so we can-", Shikamaru was cut off with Temari's cold words.

"So you can what? Drain out out village and corrupt it like what happened to yours? I don't think so", Temari angrily crossed he arms, she was getting tired of these fools. If they won't leave in the next sixty seconds, she is going to kick their asses out of here with her fan.

"P-Please! Just h-hear us out! We-", Hinata also tried but like the others she failed miserably.

"Didn't you here us?! You. Are. Not. Welcome. Here!", Kankuro snapped. Gaara lays his hand on his brothers shoulder to calm him down, he too was getting irritated of the traitors but he knew he must restrain himself. Getting unworthy scums' blood on his hand and clothes wasn't on his to do list, today.

**(Back At the Hotel)**

Naruto had just finished cleaning and storing his last weapon, he was a little tired and really needed a nap but he was happy that he had finished the job. The blonde took his almost empty tea cup and drank the last bit of his cold tea, he carries the cup and place it on the tray holder until the room service retrieves it. The former jinchuuriki yawned and ruffled his golden locks, he was ready to got to sleep when a knock at the door was heard.

A Suna shinobi was standing in front of his room as he opened the door. Seeing the serious face on the other nin made the plan for a quick cat nap postpone, Naruto straighten himself and gave the other nin a look that said "Tell me what's wrong". The Suna ninja understood and proceeded.

"Uzumaki-san, a group of Konoha shinobis had arrived at the main entrance of the Kazekage had me tell you that you should hurry and leave before they find you", the gate guard informed, causing the blonde's eyes to widened before narrowing. Naruto thanked the guard and went back in his room, he changed his clothes and packed his supplies. After strapping on his might needed weapons, the blonde demon left, not wanting to stay any further for his _old comrades_ to find him.

There wasn't going to be a Konoha 12 reunion, that's for sure. And Naruto's going to make sure of that.

**Finished!**

**Sorry if Sasuke is a little OOC here. I just wanted him to regret how he had been the cause of his friend's exile. Also, the Jigoku no Noroi's special abilities and why Naruto is called the Mirror demon will be revealed in the next chapter! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 4 – The Not So Grand Reunion and Buried Memories )

'_I guess they've improved since I left_', Naruto thought as he gracefully dodged another kick from a weakening Kiba. Hinata and Neji both collaborated to deliver a double Jyuuken strike that had enough force to knock out a full grown grizzly bear. The blonde akuma side-stepped and avoided both attacks, he quickly crouched down and did a low kick on both Hyuugas; making them fall and hit their heads. Sasuke came up next, he used his sword to strike the blonde but was quickly blocked by a beautiful odachi.

"You do know that defeating me won't be an easy task, ne, Sasuke?", Naruto chuckled and taunted. The last Uchiha gritted his teeth in frustration; he tried to elbow the blonde's ribs but failed miserably when Naruto used his knee and landed a strong blow on the raven's stomach. Blood escaped from his lips and air was knocked out from his lungs, Sasuke desperately stilled himself on the ground. The two engaged in sword battle. Blade hitting blade and metal hitting metal. The raven tried to take the odachi to disarm the blonde. Before he could take the blade, hot searing pain burned his hand, causing him to retract it.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke, you can't just take what's not yours. That's rude. Besides, Noroi doesn't take kindly to strangers like you, he gets a little cranky when he gets touched by others who he doesn't identify as his master. You should be careful, he might send you to Hell because of that tainted soul of yours, you'll never know", Naruto menacingly informed with slight sadistic glee in his eyes.

No one knew of this but Naruto was actually somewhat of a sadistic predator, sometimes, he likes playing with his prey and often, he doesn't. This _personality_ developed just after he was banished, a part of Kuruma's sadistic side kind of rubbed off on him. He does try to control it at times and only uses it at those who deserves to see his _disturbing_ side.

You might be asking, "What the hell did we miss?". Well, I'll tell you. Naruto seemed to be more than interested in testing out his once comrades' skills than just getting the hell out and escape. Somehow, he decided to toy with them and maybe, achieve some sort revenge for their attitudes towards him before. After the group arrived, the leaf nins seemed to be in slight desperation to talk to Naruto. All of them looked haggard and ready to collapse but they held their ground.

A gloved fist hurdled at the blonde Kyuubi's direction, he grabbed the clenched hand and kicked the attacker, who was actually Kakashi, on his side. Sakura charged at him with her immense strength with moist eyes, evident proof that she was going to cry soon. Naruto avoids her fist before grabbing her shoulder and punching her square in the face.

"For your information, I don't really hit girls but you, Sakura, are an exception", the blonde akuma grinned after noticing blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. Some of the Rookies were already knocked out or immobilized. The few who were still remaining were: Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. Ino was unconscious like Chouji; Shika was struggling to escape a reversed Kagemane; Kiba was too busy trying to build up more energy, and, Tenten and Lee were both paralyzed by a special taijutsu technique Naruto learned while traveling.

"Naruto, please, just hear us out! We promise you, we won't try anything stupid!", Kakashi desperately reasoned. At this rate, not only would they fail their mission, they will also have trouble on seeking medical assistance for their injuries since Suna doesn't want anything to do with them; no doubt they'll just ignore them.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, good luck on that. You already did something incredibly stupid, Kakashi! And that's trying to come after me!".

"Dobe! You're being difficult here!", Sasuke almost screamed in irritation.

"You think?", Naruto replied with unhidden sarcasm while he rolled his eyes.

"Pl-Please, Naruto-kun. We j-just want to talk to y-you", Hinata stammered with tears her eyes.

"Just give us a minute, Uzumaki. Give us a chance", Neji huffed, he tried to regain his breath from the battle that he knew they were going to lose. The blonde seemed to think for a moment but in truth, he was just faking it. Inwardly, he mischievously smiled.

"Hmmm...Nope!", he cheerfully declared before disappearing into a yellow flash and reappearing behind Hinata, he spins on his right leg and kicks her directly on her head. The dark haired girl lands on the hot sand, faced down, without consciousness. Neji calls for his cousin, he races to her side but was stopped when a clothed arm looped around his neck, cutting off his air supply. The silver haired jounin races to the duo to try and help the male Hyuuga. A rock-like hand shot out of the ground as he was about to reach the duo, preventing him to get any closer to the two.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. Once I'm done with Neji, here, I'll tend to you and the _team_ next", Naruto tightened his grip while Neji thrashed around much harder. The Hyuuga eventually fainted in lack of air. The blonde gently sets him down then faces the one-eyed jounin, who was trying to get the stony hand of him. Naruto performed a series of quick hand signs, he smirks. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi all warily stared at the akuma as he whispers;

"I'll show you why I'm called the Mirror Demon".

Everything went black.

A huge mirror shard and total darkness was all Kakashi saw as he opened is eyes, he groaned groggily and sits up. The older male looks around, trying to process what had happened and where he was.

"I see you're awake...", a smooth and familiar voice commented. Kakashi instantly snaps his head at the giant shard's direction. There, in the reflection of the mirror piece, was Naruto, who had a slightly cruel smirk.

"What are you planning, Naruto?", Kakashi nervously asked, he then mentally hits himself for sounding so weak. He was the famous Sharingan no FREAKING Kakashi! Why would he be nervous?!

Naruto chuckled. "It's because you're in my world, now. And in my world...it could get pretty ugly. For you, that is". Noticing a confused look on his old sensei, the blonde proceeds to explain.

"I knew what you were thinking because you are trapped in the world that I, myself, manifested through a...special technique. In here, I can basically do whatever I want. I call it, The Reflection Realm", the blonde snickered at the wary look on the older male's face. Kakashi felt a lump in his throat, the uneasy feeling he was getting was a HUGE sign that something undesirable was going to happen and he wouldn't like it.

"Naruto, whatever you're trying to teach us, we get it, okay? We learned our lesson and we've been suffering for longer than you'd think. We regret what we've done and we beg you to forgive us, we promise we won't do anything like that again", Kakashi felt guilty and ashamed of himself, he knew that if his sensei and teammates were there, they would've been sneering and scowling at him in disgust and hate. He let down and betrayed his student, the person he was supposed to protect and teach to be a successful nin.

Naruto's orbs suddenly went blank, his eyes half lidded and emotionless. Mouth morphed into an uncaring frown while his surroundings seemed to waver. Pieces of mirror shards slowly rose from the ground and surrounded the giant piece and the silver haired jounin in a circle. Now, both were trapped in a mirror filled room. The blonde's frowned turned into a vicious grin, showing his pearly white fangs that he developed from the infusion with his demonic fox friend.

"Do you know why I called this place the Reflection Realm, Kakashi-_sensei_?", Naruto hisses at the end but asked, nonetheless. Replying with a shake of a head, Kakashi prepares for the worst, he knew that he, obviously, snapped a wire in his ex-students mental and emotional restrictions. He was going to receive punishment, badly.

"It's because, here, one can reflect on his or her past memories. **More preferably, your past mistakes and considered nightmares**", the last sentence sounded demonic, it filled Kakashi with panic and worry. The mirrors around slightly glowed before images started to play on them. The older male watched the blurry images adjust themselves until they were as clear as crystal. Eyes widen and skin paled when the images were clear enough to see.

"...No...it's...it's...", Kakashi stammered in disbelief, causing the blonde reflection to smirk in satisfaction.

"Yup, it's you, only younger", Naruto answered. "Do you remember what age you were then? Do you know what year it was? Do you remember which rank you were in?", the masked blonde questioned one by one, each getting quieter and quieter. To the silver haired male, it seemed that Naruto's voice was getting closer and closer but no, it wasn't. The man in the mirror was only a reflection, a diversion. But they didn't know that.

Kakashi was rooted to his spot, all the mirrors surrounding him showed different situations and memories but they were all focused on hm. At the moment, the older male didn't care about the other memories, his eyes were glued at the single mirror that was showing one of his greatest nightmare: The Memory of his Genin team and Sensei.

Seeing the man's eyes on that particular mirror, the masked blonde chuckled before snapping his fingers. Other memories of the scarecrow's genin team and old jounin sensei as well as his father replaced the other memories on the remaining shards. Breath quickened and sweat dripped down Kakashi's forehead, he did everything he could to block those memories out just to forget that it-what he thinks-was his fault he lost his friend's life. He kept blaming himself, even though, a small part of himself told him that it wasn't. There, in front of him, was the image of his sensei, his friends and his father, who all died and left him all alone. He betrayed all of them, he betrayed his sensei, he betrayed his friends and he betrayed his father. He let them down by letting his student down; he treated his own student like an outcast by ignoring him.

"This is one of my many abilities as the Mirror Demon, Kakashi. I can make others reflect on their old memories, those that were deeply buried and use them to my advantage. Now, you might be thinking; " Is this some kind genjutsu that I can easily disperse? And what do you mean reflect? What's so different in seeing and reflecting?". Well, first, no, this isn't a genjutsu. It's similar but no. I created these mirrors that can trace and remake your memories, dreams and nightmares; replaying them to you. There isn't any way to stop these _flashbacks_ and I'm the only one who have the power to do so.

"Second, reflecting is by replaying and analyzing these images. Here, reflecting is watching, absorbing, understanding and accepting these memories, dreams, etc., etc. In here, you'll have no choice but to accept that you _are_ the one who killed your teammate! That's what reflecting is, well, at least, for me that is", Naruto explained with a wicked smile, he was definitely enjoying this.

"You see, Kakashi, I had already reflected on my memories, dreams, nightmares and like. And just like you, I was terrified; I didn't know that I had such a horrible existence and faith. I wasn't even aware that I was only beginning to fake my smiles ever since I was 11 years old", the blonde shake his head in nostalgia and sadness that he didn't want the frozen silver haired male to notice.

"See, Kakashi? I had been brainwashing myself ever since just to make myself stay, somewhat, sane! Because of this, I had blocked out everything in my surroundings just to think and reflect for a whole week. I didn't care if I died in thirst or hunger or anything! I just wanted to think but not act, like a broken doll. I felt so dumb, so foolish to ever trust such unworthy people! That's when I started accepting the truth. One by one, I accepted my memories, my dreams, my nightmares; everything! And moved on", Naruto glances over to Kakashi, who was still frozen with so much emotion in his exposed eye.

Naruto grins. "But you, Kakashi, you and the others aren't that accepting. You guys never see the bright side of things like I do. That's why you'd always choose to lock those emotions and images away and bury them deep. That's why you are all weak. Don't get me wrong, I have no intentional ill will on you or Konoha. This little _lecture_ was just a tiny _payback_, I mean we-technically-are humans and we need some drive for revenge, once in a while", the blonde akuma finishes with a light laugh. Suddenly, a tight whistling sound blared through the plane, making Kakashi flinch but eyes still remaining on the images.

"Oops, spent too much fun; didn't know it was already time to skedaddle. See you, Kakashi! Tell the others that they don't need to compliment me for the exciting trip to memory lane that I gave them and tell them that I really liked our reunion. Bye!", Naruto waved his hands before disappearing.

Everything went dark, again.

With a loud gasp and pale skin was how Kakashi woke up, he looked around and saw the others still unconscious, except for Sakura and Sasuke. What made him slightly panic and confused was that Sakura was bawling her eyes out and Sasuke's eyes were slightly red and watery.

"Oh god! Those memories! Please lock those memories out! Please make them stop! No more! No more! I was cruel, horrible! I'm not fit to be a kunoichi! I betrayed him! I belittled him! And I made him feel unloved when he made me feel adored! I'm a horrible person!", Sakura sobbed while Sasuke tried his best to comfort his teammate and stop the tears threatening to flow after seeing the memories of his old cold self.

Kakashi hurriedly went over to the pink haired girl side to try and ease her pain, he slowly rubbed her back gently to calm her down. Groans and gasps filled the area, the other rookies is such haste just to end the images they saw on the mirror shard. All of them carrying their own set of teary eyes and terrified expressions.

"What are we going to do now? With that kind of power, we won't get anywhere near him", Neji asked, trying to be strong and not make the situation any more worse.

"I don't think that was all he had. There something he's still hiding from us. I can feel it", Sasuke commented with determination swirling in his eyes.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, we'll fix our wounds first then report to the hokage, we can't just go after him carelessly like we did".

The rookies agreed before carefully picking themselves up from the ground, some were helping the injured ones to stand up and walk. The silver haired jounin helped his pink haired ex-student, he felt remorse and shame fill him as he failed the mission. The group slowly traveled back to Konoha with shame and self-disappointment radiating from each and every one of them.

Only time will tell if their blonde friend will ever be willing to forgive them and the village.


End file.
